One Hour A Year
by Nate Grey
Summary: A different look at Nate & Threnody's lost relationship. Complete.


Disclaimer: X-Man and Threnody belong to Marvel Entertainment Group. I made up Tony, but I'm not getting any money, so don't sue.  
Note: This story takes place a few years after X-Man # 25. Enjoy!  
  
One Hour A Year  
  
Tony watched the young man walk in. Probably between 18 and 21, he figured. As always, he headed straight for the long-stemmed roses. Twelve dollars for a dozen. And, as usual, the boy added one more rose, bringing the price up a dollar.   
  
He walked with hidden but great purpose, brushing the white strands of hair out of his blue eyes periodically. Tony never understood that. The rest of his hair was reddish-brown. It was tied into a ponytail, and hung behind his neck. His skin seemed pale, as if he'd been out in the cold too long.  
  
The young man walked up to the counter. "Anything else, kid?" Tony asked.   
  
Normally, the boy would shake his head in silence, sliding a twenty across the counter and telling Tony to keep the change. Tonight, however, he pointed to a large bag of M&Ms resting on the shelf.   
  
Tony picked it up and handed it to the boy. "That's fifteen even."   
  
The boy dropped two tens on the counter and slipped his items into a sack that always smelled of fresh grass clippings.   
  
"Mind if I ask you a question, kid?" Tony asked as he took the money.   
  
The boy shrugged and sat down on a stool in front of the counter. He carefully placed his sack on the floor.   
  
"Every year, you come in here, buy a bunch of roses, and tell me to keep the change. Why?"   
  
The boy shrugged again. "I don't need the money. I figure you could use it." There was silence for a moment.   
  
"They for someone special?" Tony asked, pointing at the bag on the floor.   
  
The boy nodded, a slight smile on his face. "My song of mourning," he said quietly.   
  
Tony arched an eyebrow as he opened the cash register. "I've heard girls called everything from burgers to zippies, but I ain't never heard 'em called that. She got a name?"   
  
"Threnody," the boy replied, a distant look in his eyes.   
  
Tony nodded, put away the money, and closed the cash register. "Never heard that one before. Pretty. I like it."   
  
"Me too," the boy agreed.  
  
The boy suddenly looked up, realizing it was almost midnight. He grabbed his sack and slung it over his shoulder. "Gotta go, mister."   
  
"Hey, ain't you got nothin' better than that jacket you wearin'? It's freezin' out there!" Tony said.   
  
The boy shook his head. "It's a short walk."   
  
But Tony was already pulling on his own coat. "No way! I'm drivin' wherever you're goin' and that's final."   
  
The boy shrugged and followed Tony to his red '82 Mustang.  
  
  
St. Raymond's Cemetery wasn't hard to find. Tony's own wife had been buried there a few years ago. He came to talk to her every Sunday night. He would've come during the day, but it just seemed to him that the dead could hear better when it was dark.  
  
The boy headed straight to the pair of tombstones, brushing away the weeds around them. "Evening, Ms. Jacobs," he said. "I never knew you, but I'm sure you're a great lady. These are for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out the dozen roses. After placing them carefully before the first grave marker, he stepped over to the second.  
  
Tony watched the boy in silence. "Kid probably has it narrowed down to a scientific ritual by now," he whispered to himself. "Comes to visit his dead girlfriend and her mother each year, always on the same winter night. Makes perfect sense, really."  
  
The clock finally struck twelve, loudly signaling the right hour. Tony glanced up, hearing the clock tower's tolls in the distance. He was about to ask the kid to hurry, but decided against it. You couldn't put a time limit on a visit to dead loved ones, anyway.  
  
  
A heavy wind rose up, freezing him in place, making the few strands of white hair whip at his face. Nate didn't care. He'd gotten used to it, over time. The air around him grew cooler, like he'd stepped into a meat locker. The sudden stench was helping him form the mental picture, too. He pushed those thoughts out of his head, reminding himself that ultimately, the wait would be worth it.  
  
Just like that, she stepped out of the darkness, and probably thin air as well. It didn't matter; she was finally here. She wore a heavy brown coat, as if she had known it would be freezing. Her blacks boots touched down in the white snow with a slight crunch. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other.  
  
Nate finally stepped closer, closing his hands over her own. "Hello, Threnody. It's been a while."   
  
"A year, Nate," she said quietly. "Always a year."   
  
Nate reached into his bag and pulled out the single rose, inspecting it before he gave it to her.   
  
She smiled and placed it in her hair. "Come on, let's go. We don't have much time."   
  
He nodded and fell in step beside her as they walked away.   
  
"I'll be home soon, Mom," Threnody whispered.  
  
  
The stone bench outside the gates gave neither of them much comfort, but it satisfied their immediate needs. They both seemed very nervous at first.   
  
Nate decided he should speak first. "How are you?" he asked, admiring her smooth, dark skin.   
  
"I'm okay," she said. "Less to worry about these days. What about you?"   
  
Nate shrugged. "I have good days and bad days. Today's a good one."   
  
Threnody smiled a little.  
  
"How's your mother?" Nate asked suddenly.   
  
"She's good," Threnody replied. "She keeps asking me who you are and why you keep leaving roses for her. I just told her you were special to me and left it at that." They both laughed a bit.   
  
"I've missed you, Thren," Nate said, placing a hand over hers.   
  
Threnody didn't look at him. Her hand gently squeezed his. "I know, Natey. I can still hear you sometimes, if I listen real close. It's like you never left me." That was her way of saying she missed him. It was as close as she would ever get to the words.  
  
Nate closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about that, Thren. I thought I was teaching you a lesson."   
  
Threnody smiled. "You were, Nate. I've learned. You apologize for that every time. When are you going to learn that I've forgiven you?"   
  
"When you can look at me and say that," Nate countered, brushing a hand against her cheek.   
  
Threnody shook her head. "We both know what you really want to hear. I know it, you know, and Mom does, too. Like I told her, I'll say it when I'm ready."   
  
Nate sighed. "Like I told you last time, Thren, I won't wait forever."   
  
Threnody moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know, Natey. I don't need forever. Just tonight."   
  
Nate put his arm around her in silence.   
  
  
Tony looked at his digital watch. It was already 12:45 AM. "Where is that kid, anyway?" he asked, looking out of the driver's side window. He could see the pair just inside the walls of the cemetery, talking about something. While he wasn't sure where the girl had come from, he was sure that she was Threnody. Tony sighed and leaned back against the Detroit leather. It would probably be a while until the kid was ready. Even so, Tony was honking the horn in twenty minutes. Some people needed sleep before they went back to work the next day.  
  
  
Nate and Threnody walked back to the pair of tombstones, hand in hand. She'd have to go soon, and they both knew it.   
  
Nate wanted to say something, but Threnody placed a finger against his lips. "No one ever loved me but my mother," she said quietly, looking down at the snow. "No one cared about me, gave me a chance, or respected me." Then she looked into his eyes. "No one but you, Nate. I never knew how to thank you until now. Sorry I took so long." She smiled at him, gently brushing the white strands of hair away from his eyes. "Your turn."  
  
For a moment, Nate didn't say anything. He just stared with his blue eyes, in a way that made Threnody nervous and impatient at the same time. "All my life, I've been looking for two special women. I met one, back on my homeworld, for one brief moment. Then I lost her forever." The faint memory of her made Nate want to cry. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was crying.   
  
"I never knew what kind of woman my mother was. I just know her face, and even that doesn't tell me very much. I tried to find her here, and ended up creating a monster that took you away from me, Thren." Now Threnody was in tears. "I've tried to right the wrongs and get my life in order. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to figure out that you were the other special woman I'd been looking for. And when I did find you, I was too busy thinking I'd already lost her. I'm so sorry, Threnody."  
  
She hugged him, enjoying the warmth of his arms. "I love you, Natey," she said, kissing his cheek.   
  
"I know," he responded quietly. "I was just waiting for you to say it."   
  
She pulled back and looked at him, puzzled. "Aren't you going to say you love me, too?"   
  
Nate smiled at her. "I thought you already knew."   
  
"Well, I do, but reassurance would be nice!" she said, punching his arm.   
  
He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Thren. Don't ever forget that."   
  
"I won't," she promised.  
  
They both knew the hour was almost over.   
  
"I got you something," Nate said, pulling the M&Ms from his pocket. "I know you hate the kind with peanuts."   
  
Threnody took the bag, and then handed it back. "I want to you to keep them. I don't have much of an appetite these days."   
  
Nate nodded and glanced up as the bell tolls began. It was time.  
  
"Same time next year?" Threnody asked hopefully.   
  
"Always," Nate said quickly, looking back at her.   
  
She drew his head down and kissed him, knowing he'd be too nervous to do it on his own. After all, she wasn't about to wait another year for it. Threnody broke the kiss and slowly backed away. "Bye, Natey," she said as the winds rose again.   
  
"Goodbye, my love," he whispered as she sank back into the darkness.   
  
  
Tony was about to honk the horn when he spotted the kid. His head was down, and he appeared to be muttering something to himself. Tony didn't say anything as he got into the car. The old man just started the car and drove away from the cemetery.  
  
"You like M&Ms?" the boy asked after a few minutes.   
  
"Love 'em," Tony said.   
  
The boy dropped the candy onto the dashboard.   
  
"Thought they were for the lady," Tony commented, keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
The boy shrugged. "She'd want you to have them. It's the only way I can thank you for the ride, anyway. A present from both of us."   
  
Tony nodded in silence.   
  
The boy turned and stared out of the window, a smile on his face as they headed back to town.  
  
The End 


End file.
